Gibbs Meet Ash
by SimiCallen
Summary: Tony never told the team that he had another job, one that he took more seriously than his one as an NCIS agent. Now Daimons are running lose in D.C. and Tony has to help the NCIS team come to terms with the fact that there is more out there than they previously thought. This means Acheron and the rest of the Dark-Hunters are coming out to play. Rated M to be safe for future chaps.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, end of story.

It's my first time writing and publishing so let me know what you think. Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

Tony looked around the crime scene grimly. He knew as soon as the call went out that it wasn't going to be what was usually expected for a navel crime scene. He looked at the pre-dawn sky with trepidation. He hated it when his two worlds collided.

"Dinozzo! Sometime today!"

"Coming boss!" Tony trotted over to his boss, one Leroy Jethro Gibbs, with the camera and began snapping pictures of the current crime scene. He waited anxiously for Ducky, the team's medical examiner, to take a closer look at the dead man's neck and announce what he feared.

"What's the cause of death Ducky?" Gibbs squatted down next to his longtime friend listening to him ramble about some long ago memory that the current case reminded him of.

"I won't know for sure until we get the body back to the lab, but I can't see anything that would've killed him."

"Doctor, there's two small puncture marks on the neck. Like a vampire would leave." Jimmy Palmer cocked his head and smiled, "maybe he'll rise up like in the stories." He chuckled lightly before noticing the looks he was receiving and stopped.

"Son of a . . ." The team looked up at Tony sharply as he swore and stalked off pulling out his phone. They watched as he snapped something to the person on the other end hung up and stalked back to them.

"Care to explain Dinozzo?"

"Nope." The man looked at his boss, "Sorry boss, its need to know and I'm not the one who makes that call. Ducky, please transport the body back to the morgue and leave it alone until someone comes to assist." Everyone just stared at the man in shock as he spouted out orders.

"Vance can confirm anything I've said so far guys. Ash should be at the office when we get back and he can explain." That said he turned around and stalked back to his car. He really hated being awake this early. Nothing good ever came from the pre-dawn hours.

"Who the hell is Ash?" Gibbs looked at the rest of his team irritated.

Ash snapped the phone shut and looked at his wife.

"We're going to D.C. Tori. Tony found something that doesn't belong." Tori nodded and walked out of their living room.

"I'll let Amanda know so they can keep an eye out while we're gone." Ash nodded and flashed out of the room.

"Urian, I'm forwarding calls to you guys for the next few days. Something's come up in D.C."

"Yes because I'm the go to boy when you have a problem. You know you'll probably run into your brother while you're out there right." The tall blonde commented from his spot in Ash's throne. Ash paused, he hadn't thought about that.

"I'll deal with it if it comes up. Simi!" the young demon girl ran into the room clutching her purse.

"Akri, I needs more BBQ sauce. The Simi's sister done gone and eat it all again."

"We'll get some in D.C. Simi. But it's going to have to wait for a little bit."

"I told you Akri, I don't like waiting." Ash smiled at the demon he considered his daughter, "Return to me Simi." She huffed and stomped her foot before taking her dragon form and flying onto his arm. Settling over his heart with her wings spread open in her version of a hug.

Ash nodded at Urian again and flashed himself back to Tori's side. She was waiting for him with his leather backpack. He'd learned to trust her with the backpack that held so many of his treasures. After all she'd put her life on the line for his, something no one but his mother and Simi had ever done for him before.

"Ready love?" She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. Wrapping his long arm around her waist he flashed the two of them out of their home. The house sealing itself as soon as they were gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the long wait guys, I'll try and update sooner in the future.

Chapter 2

Gibbs dragged Tony into an interrogation room as soon as they got back to the office.

"I want answers Dinozzo." He slammed his hand on the table between them in anger.

"I'm sorry boss, but I can't give them to you."

"And why is that?"

"Because he has more reason to fear me then he does you." Tony winced as he heard the accented voice from behind him. Gibbs turned to face the man who had spoken.

"Who are you and how do you know that?" Gibbs demanded.

"Acheron Parthenopaeus," the man smiled.

"Yeah and how did you get in here without me hearing you?" Gibbs looked at the man. He was 6'8" at least, with black hair that had a single thick red streak on one side of his face. He wore dark sunglasses, hiding his eyes from sight, and there was a red glittering stud in his nose. The man wore all black, from the AC/DC shirt to the black leather pants and biker boots. A pirate style trench coat finished his look.

"There are many things in this world Mr. Gibbs that are unexplainable. Lucky for you I've solved many of those mysteries." A tall brown haired mousey looking woman pushed Ash aside and rushed into the room.

"Anthony, how are you baby doll?" Tori pulled him into a hug smiling. Tony returned the hug happily.

"Hey Tori, things are good." He looked between the two men he worked for nervously. "A little tense at the moment, but good."

"I need Anthony for a while," Acheron turned to Tony; you couldn't tell where he was looking with his sunglasses on. "Tony, Otto will be landing in an hour, pick him up and bring him here, Nick and Talon should be with him."

"Sure thing Ash, err . . . Nick?"

Ash just sighed and nodded. Tony slumped and moved to the door.

"Dinozzo, where do you think you're going?" Tony stopped at Gibbs' voice.

"Leave Dinozzo, Gibbs I need a word in my office," Director Vance called from behind the group. Gibbs glared at Ash as he followed them to the director's office.

"What is going on Leon and who is this guy?" Gibbs erupted once Vance's office doors were closed. Ash sat behind Vance's desk and propped his feet up.

"I am the guy that solved your case, now you're going to help me solve mine." Ash looked at Gibbs, removing his sunglasses in the process, revealing his swirling silver eyes. "Tony and Leon here both work for me, both of their families have for generations."

"What is he talking about? And what is wrong with your eyes? Generations?"

"Birth defect," Ash commented glaring at his phone as it rang yet again. "I have to take this, fill him in Leon, just the basics for now. The rest is above his pay-grade." Ash put his sunglasses back on and answered his cell. Confidently he walked back to Tony's desk and sat down to continue his conversation.

"No Ravyn I don't care what he did you cannot kill him . . . Hell no. Don't fuck with me on this Ravyn, it's turning out to be a long day already." Ash hung up, cursing loudly when it immediately began to ring again. He ignored the looks from McGee and Ziva as he answered the call.

"What's up wolf?" Ash smiled as Tori moved to sit on the desk in front of him. "I'm in D.C. solving murders and causing mayhem."

"Figures, I need someone to babysit the cub next week. You and Tori available?" Vane asked. Ash started laughing.

"Damn wolf, who'd of thought that one day you'd be calling me to watch your little wolfling. Let me check with Tori hold on," Ash moved the phone away from his mouth and focused on Tori. "Vane needs a babysitter next week." She shrugged.

"I've got nothing planned. Oh can I take him over for a playdate with Amanda's munchkin?" Ash turned his attention back to the conversation on the phone.

"Yeah I heard, I don't mind. Thanks guys."

"Any time wolf. Hey any chance I could get you out here to help out for a day or two?"

"Yeah, let me work some stuff out with Bride and I'll find ya." Vane hung up ending the conversation.

"Excuse me, can I help you with something?" Tori looked up at the woman standing next to the desk she was sitting on. She was pretty, long dark hair and an olive complexion.

"You must be Ziva. Tony talks about you a lot. I'm Tori and this is my husband Ash, we're friends of Tony." Ash leaned back and smiled, before his phone could ring again he transferred calls to Urian.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who is this guy Vance," Gibbs snarled once the door shut behind Ash.

"Acheron is a very powerful man, I'd watch myself around him if I were you." Vance got up and walked to the windows behind his desk. "My family has been helping his hunters for generations, as has Tony's."

"Generations? What's he got on you Leon?"

"Nothing but my utmost respect Gibbs." Vance sighed and motioned for Gibbs to sit. Doing the same he called his secretary to let her know he'd be unavailable for the next while.

"Ash is eleven- thousand years old. He's the only Atlantean I know of alive today."

"Come on Leon, Atlantis is a myth,"

"It's more than just a myth, you just met the man who witnessed its destruction. Everything we 'know' Jethro is different than reality. The Gods are real, Atlantis is real, and most of the things that go bump in the night are real."

"Prove it."

"I'll tell you about it, they'll prove it over the next few days, wherever Ash goes there's sure to be destruction, and if he's calling in Nick. The world is probably ending."

"I'm sure you're exaggerating. I'm going to put in a call to Sec-Nav and see what he has to say."

"Sit down Gibbs! Eleven-thousand years ago the Greek goddess Artemis decided that the humans needed protection form daimons so she created Dark-Hunters. Ash was the first created. Shortly after that she created Squires to protect the Dark-Hunter's during the day when her Dark-Hunter's needed to rest and recover." Vance continued to tell Gibbs about the creations of the Gods and the games they played.

"So you and Tony are squires?"

"I am, Tony is on the payroll, but has a bit different of a job than that. He keeps his eyes and ears open for things being where they shouldn't be. Like the case you just picked up."

"OK. Dinozzo is the liaison then." Vance nodded his agreement and watched Gibbs walk out the door.

"Let me get this straight, you've known Tony since he was a kid?"

"Yup."

"And you're how old exactly?"

"Older than I look." McGee and Ziva looked at each other calculatingly.

"And you're here because . . ."

"Anthony called me and told me to come." Ziva liked Tori immediately upon seeing her, but this man unnerved her for some reason. He reeked of power, death, and destruction. She was startled from her line of questioning as a voice boomed across the room.

"T-rex, why are we in D.C. area. These aren't the vampires I like dealing with." A tall blonde man with 2 small braids strode through the office like he owned the place. He was followed by an equally tall man with a bow and arrow tattoo on the side of his head that looked pissed off just being there. Tony followed with a short brunette woman who wore wispy skirts and looked like an all-around hippy.

"Talon, one of these days I'm going to kill you." The two men embraced like brothers and turned to the other man in the party.

"Why am I here Ash?"

"I need your help. You need training."

"I'm not one of your dogs at beck and call. Savitar . . ."

"Savitar has charged me with your training for the next few months. Deal with it. Now be a good little Malachi and say hi to Tori." Tori took initiative and greeted Nick with a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You need to come visit me more Nick. We'll plan a lunch date for when this is done."

"That would be nice Tori," The team was startled at the turn around Nick made in attitude towards Tori. He was downright friendly.


End file.
